


Este no es mi lugar

by Roki_ge



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, For The Moment, High School, Lyanna Stark Lives, Mental Instability, Multi, Ned Stark Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Rhaegar Lives, Teen Sam, Teen robb, because why not?, gay jon, rich kids, teen Dany, teen Jon, teen Loras, teen Ramsay, teen Theon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roki_ge/pseuds/Roki_ge
Summary: Situaciones indeseadas, crisis existenciales, inestabilidad familiar... Los Starks se encuentra al borde del precipicio.La joven Daenerys siente que ha nacido para aspirar a hacer algo grande, aunque aún no ha descubierto el que. Lyanna y Rhaegar pagan por sus errores.Nadie parece encontrarse en su lugar, sin embargo ¿realmente existe un lugar para ellos?.





	Este no es mi lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los que os habéis decidido a leer semejante despropósito, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho o que por el contrario os hayan entrado ganas de lanzarme un dracarys, no me gustan los términos medios.
> 
> Comentad que os ha parecido, no os cortéis. Podéis sugerir ideas, sois libres de especular, quiero que desvariéis, que convirtamos esto en un absurdo aún mayor ¡Vivan los despropósitos, joder!.

RHAEGAR

* * *

 

 

El peso y la calidez de su hijo durmiendo sobre su pecho lo reconfortaban, lo abrazó con cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque lo que realmente quería era estrujarlo tan fuertemente que sus ojos salieran de sus órbitas. Había sido un buen día para Rhaegar, no hizo nada fuera de lo habitual, pero eso era lo que precisaba, recrearse en la vulgaridad de las cosas cotidianas y disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo, Jon.

 

Fueron a pasear por el río, comieron en su restaurante favorito, después caminaron por la ciudad y Jon lo arrastró dentro de un pub, bebieron cerveza y jugaron a los dardos, cuando atacó el hambre cenaron unas pizzas cutres del mismo pub, Rhaegar se burló de la pizza sin queso de su hijo, al que ahora le había dado por ser vegano, consistía en un montón de verduras con tomate frito encima de la masa y al no tener queso que las aglutinara se caían por todas partes, haciendo que comerla fuera todo un espectáculo.

\- Esa pizza parece que tenga lepra – le dijo entre risas.

Sus burlas provocaron un empujón de parte del joven que desembocó en una lucha de empujones y zancadillas, aún a sabiendas de que el chico no era digno rival de su padre que lo doblaba en altura y anchura. A pesar la hosca personalidad de ambos, en familia solían ser bastante cariñosos y ni la tan temida pubertad había cambiado aquello. Aquel juego debió molestar al hombre sentado a su lado, que los llamó “maricones” y cambió de asiento. Rhaegar sugirió partirle la cara, pero su hijo lo amedrentó diciéndole que no había ninguna ofensa y que no parecía una buena idea malgastar la que sería su última noche juntos durante mucho tiempo en un calabozo.

 

Cuando volvieron a casa Jon propuso hacer cócteles para poner la guinda final a la noche. Rhaegar se quejó al principio, preguntándose qué clase de padre alcoholizaba a su hijo adolescente de esa manera, él no era tonto, sabía lo que el niño hacía cuando salía con sus amigos y de vez en cuando le dejaba tomarse alguna cerveza con él. Esa noche ya llevaban cervezas de más. ¿Pero qué demonios? Terminó aceptando, y terminaron tirados en la cama viendo un programa de teorías conspiratorias, de esas que tanto le gustaban. Cuando iba al instituto se obsesionó con ellas: extraterrestres, Nuevos Órdenes Mundiales, experimentos extraños… hacían del mundo un lugar más turbio de lo que se podía pensar, pero también más fascinante. Cuando un tema le llamaba atención se convertía en una obsesión, se volvía un experto en la materia y tras un tiempo cabían dos posibilidades, una que la olvidara sin más o dos que pasara a un segundo plano para dejar paso a otra nueva. A los catorce se obsesionó con Kurt Kobain y aprendió a tocar la guitarra en tiempo record, incluso formó un grupo con algunos amigos, aún la seguía tocando como un hobby. A los diecisiete fue el baloncesto, esta pertenecía al primer grupo. A los diecinueve fue el mundo del cine. A los veintiuno la política. Y así sucesivamente.

 

En algún momento de la noche Jon se había hecho un hueco entre sus brazos y se había quedado dormido, Rhaegar por su parte no podía, la tristeza lo golpeaba, sentía ganas de llorar y no se cortó, su padre le diría aquella mierda de que los hombres se enfrentan a sus problemas sin lloriquear, no le importaba, asumía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero estaba aterrado y dolido de tener que dejar a su hijo atrás. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? A penas se había llegado a acostumbrar a estar sin Lyanna ¿Se podría acostumbrar a su nueva vida? Completamente solo, estar a solas consigo mismo era una de las cosas que más le asustaban, tendría tiempo de pensar demasiado, de conocer facetas suyas que no estaba seguro de querer conocer. Notó que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se movía.

\- Papá, no me dejes. ¿Por qué no huimos? Esta noche, nos convertimos en fugitivos. – Dijo Jon mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos suplicantes heredados de Lyanna.  
\- ¿Te imaginas? – Contestó Rhaegar con una sonrisa fugaz antes de besar su cabeza con ternura – Vamos, podrás venir a verme cuando quieras y no estarás solo, estarás con tu tío Ned.  
\- Ni siquiera lo conozco… ¿Hace cuánto de la última vez que lo vi? ¿Diez años? ¿Por qué tengo que ir con él ahora? No quiero… ¿Ahora va de buen tío? ¡Que le jodan! - Lloriqueó.  
\- Es tu familia, lleváis la misma sangre…y supongo que tenía sus razones para alejarse.  
\- ¡No, no lo es! La sangre no significa una mierda. ¡Que le den, joder, que le den!  
\- No tienes edad suficiente para ser independiente ¿Preferirías ir a un centro de menores? Sé razonable. Ned y Catelyn son buenas personas.- “ _Mejores que nosotros”_ , se dijo Rhaegar a sí mismo.- Estarás bien con ellos y tus primos. Al menos estarás entretenido.

Jon resopló en señal de desacuerdo, sin embargo, no se movió de donde estaba, comprendió que Jon también tenía miedo de lo que estaría por venir a partir de ahora, aquello sería duro para todos. Acarició el pelo de su hijo, una maraña de rizos negros que también compartía con su madre. La gente siempre comentaba el gran parecido entre Jon y Lyanna, por supuesto que era cierto, y no podía evitar una pequeña punzada de celos, porque también tenía cierto parecido a él, la caída de los párpados era herencia suya, también la mandíbula y los labios, aunque los de Jon eran más gruesos. Pero los rasgos que compartía con Lyanna eran más notables, la nariz fina, ojos oscuros con largas pestañas, los pómulos y aquel pelo negro y rizado, hacían que la gente lo asemejara antes con ella que con el hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azul violáceo, que además parecía un gigante en comparación con ambos.

 

El cansancio debió poder con él porque de repente la alarma lo despertó sobresaltándole, creyó que le daba un puto ataque al corazón. Se dio una buena ducha con el agua casi ardiendo, el vapor inundó todo el baño y también sus pulmones, una sensación reparadora, parecía limpiarlo por dentro. Despertó a Jon y desayunaron juntos, se deleitó con el olor a pan tostado y zumo de naranja mientras hablaban de cosas intrascendentes, y por un momento casi olvidó lo que le deparaba aquel día.

 

Tras un viaje en coche que pareció a ratos interminable y a ratos demasiado rápido se encontró frente a su destino. Entró en aquella sala fría e impersonal, como cualquier otro interior de un edificio perteneciente al gobierno. En el fondo había un mostrador con una ventanilla y mujer tras ella tecleando algo en un ordenador y a su derecha se encontraba una puerta guardada por otro funcionario, ambos con caras de pocos amigos. Sentía el vello erizado, el estómago revuelto, la respiración le fallaba y la sangre parecía haberse evaporiza de sus venas. Le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y reconsiderar la idea de Jon de huir los dos, justo en ese momento notó su mirada, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo, intentando disimular que estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones. Había una familia delante de ellos, deshaciéndose en besos y abrazos, le recordó a las despedidas que suelen acontecer en los aeropuertos, salvo que su destino no era un país extranjero o una vuelta a casa. No, su destino era el fin de su libertad. Aquel hombre atravesó la puerta y dejó tras ella a una familia llorosa.

 

Cuando escuchó su nombre, Rhaegar siguió los mismos pasos del hombre. No podía decir durante cuánto tiempo abrazó a su hijo, apenas se separaban el uno del otro cuando ya estaban envueltos en un nuevo abrazo. Besó aquellos rizos oscuros, bañándolos en lágrimas que no pudo detener. Jon no lloró, pero conocía a su hijo, sabía que aún no había asimilado lo que estaba pasando, y cuando lo hiciera la verdad lo golpearía brutalmente, sospechaba que en el momento más inoportuno. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse, Rhaegar vio como la puerta se cerraba dejando a Jon y toda su vida atrás.

 

El primer paso fue tomar todos sus datos, con los que abrieron su expediente. Tras esto, vino la parte más incómoda, lo pasaron a otra sala distinta donde le hicieron desnudarse para realizarle un cacheo integral, y vaya si era integral. Le requisaron la ropa y el rólex, se había anticipado a dejarle a Jon los objetos no autorizados, como el móvil, antes de entrar, no sabía que no estaba autorizado una mierda de reloj o lo habría dejado también. Le dieron un uniforme, unos calzoncillos, un kit de higiene, una tarjeta para el economato y un folleto de presentación del lugar, como si se encontrara en un hotel de cinco estrellas ¡Menudo lujo! Pensándolo bien sí que era un lujo, por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de entrar por su propio pie, a Lyanna la habían detenido en la calle cual película, mientras llevaba a Jon a la escuela, enfrente de un montón de adolescentes sedientos de un nuevo chisme sobre el que cuchichear y como era de esperar, Jon no tardó ni un día en meterse en una pelea sucumbido por las provocaciones y comentarios crueles de algunos compañeros. Al menos esta vez se habían ahorrado la vergüenza.

 

Lo pasaron a una pequeña enfermería y habló con un gran número de trabajadores, entre ellos un médico, un psicólogo y un orientador o algo así, parecía que jamás terminarían, deseó que lo llevaran de una maldita vez a su habitación. Uno de los presos procedió a hacer un tour por la cárcel a los nuevos, algunos de los internos miraban con curiosidad, los que estaban desocupados encontraron su diversión en burlarse de ellos y otros eran totalmente indiferentes.

 

Por fin lo llevaron a su habitación, con paredes blancas y puerta metálica, un armario gris, y dos escritorios del mismo color, lo único que separaba el baño del resto de la habitación era un muro de azulejos. Su compañero era un tío gordo y calvo que hablaba de una forma empalagosa, lo ayudó a hacer la cama mientras parloteaba algo, debió presentarse durante algún momento de su cháchara, pero no prestó atención. Solo podía pensar en lo genial que sería tener que dormir y cagar con otro tío enfrente. Se dejó caer en la cama, pequeña e incómoda, notaba bultos en el colchón y no podía estirarse por completo porque se le salían los pies. Las puertas se cerraron al llegar la noche, ni siquiera había cenado. Este sería su nuevo hogar durante siete largos años.

 

“Mierda” pensó.

**Author's Note:**

> En el word esto parecía más largo ¿os parece corto? ¿está así bien? ¿debería meter relleno a lo bestia? ¡No sé como va esto! Es mi primera vez ¡Decidme! Aiiuuudaaaa po' favoo  
> 


End file.
